If your not the one
by Sandra Hunter
Summary: SongFic based on the film Labyrinth and the song If your not the one by Daniel Bedingfield.


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any thing to do with Labyrinth,(that would be Jim Henson and his estate) nor the song "If your not the one" by Daniel Bedingfield. Thank you.**

**If You're Not the One**

_**If your not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?  
if your not the one then why does my hand fit yours, this way.  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call.  
if you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all.**_

**Jareth looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted his collar. "Today is the day." he thought. " Today I know whether they will except her as Queen, or I leave the throne for good" **

**  
_Ya never know what the future brings, but i know your here w/ me now we'll make it through & i hope u are the one i share my life with._**

**Sarah had wanted to be there with him, but he explained to her it was for the best that she stay above for this day. When it was over , he would come to her...one way or another they would be together**

_**I don't wanna run away, but i cant take it i don't understand. if I'm not made for u then y does my heart tell me that i am? is there anyway that i can stay in your arms?**_

**" I love you to much to put you through this, darling" He kissed her on the forehead, then smiled down at her. " But if I could be of any help to you..." she started, then with a sigh , she knew he was right. This was the day that they had both dreaded and yet hoped for.**

_**  
If i don't need u then y am i crying on my bed.  
if i don't need u then why does your name resound in my head?  
if your not for me then y does this distance maim my life.  
if your not for me then y do i dream of u as my wife?**_

**Upon her return from the underground, Sarah couldn't stop thinking of the Goblin King. Her heart felt broken in two. Her father and step-mother did their best to try to bring her out of her depression, but it was no good. Then just when it seemed as if her life was over, a knock sounded at their front door. There in all his splendor was Jareth. Her father stood with mouth wide open , just staring in awe at this man. Seeing her , Jareth went to Sarah and took her tear stained face into his hands. " I cant live without you , my love. I want you for my wife." And with a kiss, Sarah knew that she loved him as much as he loved her. " What is the meaning of this?" finding his voice, her father asked. Jareth turned , apologetic, and giving a bow went on to explain all that had occurred between him and Sarah. Being old fashion, Jareth formally asked for Sarah's hand." I can provide for you daughter and treat her as a queen." Sarah's father knew deep down that while this was all so strange, and it seemed so right. Silent until now, her step-mother spoke up " We would be honored to have you in the family."**

_**i don't know y your so far away, but i know that this much is true..we'll make it through & i hope u are the one i share my life with & i wish that u could be the one i die with & i pray that your the one i build my home with..i hope i love u all my life**_

**That had been the easy part. One week later, Jareth stood before his council, telling them that he and Sarah would be wed. " The prophesy states : She who defeats the Goblin King, shall be his Queen" The members of the council grumbled and muttered to each other as Jareth pleaded his case. Finally, he knew the one thing they most feared " If Sarah can not be Queen , then you will find yourself without a king, for I shall not live without her." At this, the council broke into pandemonium. Jareth's family had ruled the underground for aeon's, would this be the end? The head member stood. " This woman will be queen only if your People agree" This seemed to be the answer.**

_**  
I don't wanna run away,but i cant take it i don't understand. if I'm not made for u then y does my heart tell me that i am? is there anyway that i can stay in your arms? **_

**Jareth told her of the plan. He explained that they would have to be apart till the decision was made. "What will you do if they don't agree?" She asked as they sat on her fathers back deck , his arms wrapped about her, as he pressed soft kisses on the top of her head. " I shall resign as king. Sarah I love you , and if they will not accept you, I will live in your world" Sarah pulled away from and turned to look into his eye's. " But what will you do? What will you do for work, how will we live?" Sarah stood and ran off the deck into the garden, Jareth sighed, then stood and followed. He knew she was concerned that he would find the mortal world to hard and leave her. Their time apart would be hard on them both, but he knew, deep down, it was what had to be for now. Taking her into his arms, he kissed her and comforted her in the darkness.**

_**  
Cause i miss u body & soul so strong that it takes my breath away, and i breathe u into my heart & pray for the strength to stand today.  
cause i love u, whether its wrong or right tho i cant be with u tonight tho my heart is by your side.**_

**Now , the day was here. Taking one last look at himself, he closed his eyes and thought of her, his love, his reason for living. One more deep breath, then he walked to the door that lead to the balcony which overlooked the crowd that were his subjects. This was it...**

_**  
I don't wanna run away, but i cant take it i don't understand. if I'm not made for u then why does my heart tell me that i am? is there anyway that i can stay in your arms? **_

**The doors opened , and upon seeing him a cry went up "HAIL, JARETH, KING OF THE GOBLINS"**

**Then, " HAIL,SARAH, HIS QUEEN"**

**Jareth smiled...and the doors closed behind him.**


End file.
